User blog:Valentin 98/First CBW Anniversary
So yeah, today's the one-year anniversary of me joining this Wiki. To make this blog special, I include some MOCs - two of which will definitely catch your attention. So yeah, read on, and enjoy! New MOCs Matoran Vlakro Revamp (NOTE: Yes, I'm using BobTheDoctor27's Sandbox template, but don't be alarmed - he gave me permission to use it, as I wanted to make blogs featuring my MOCs much neater and more organized. Thanks again Bob for letting me use your template!) Krivos (Nitra Dragon) Matoran Reia Revamp Matoran Krivos Revamp Matoran Levias Matoran Lenke Revamp BIONICLE Stars...Matoro?! ...and that's it for the MOCs! Other things Alright, moving away from the MOCs, I have come to announce that I have finished my BIONICLE Chronicles saga - which is really a trilogy. However, there will be a continuation - or rather, two - I will start working on when my school starts. That leads me to say that I would like to incorporate people's characters in those two stories, and any other possible stories relating to them. With your permission, of course, guys. However, all characters MUST be existing in the main storyline for BIONICLE, and should have been active about a year or two after the reformation of Spherus Magna. So yeah, let the characters come. Also, that brings me to Doomed Journeys, a fan fiction featuring the Dark Hunters - specifically the ones who were winning entries in my Dark Hunters contest back in April 2012. While I have started Doomed Journeys, I may not be able to work on it a lot (as in progress for its completion will be slow), so I apologize over and over to those whose entries are in the fan fiction. However, if any of those members who entered in my Dark Hunter contest would like to help out with Doomed Journeys, you may gladly "give me a shout", and we can discuss it. Again, I apologize for not bringing anything up about Doomed Journeys before, and I regret it. >.> In conclusion... Yeah, happy one-year anniversary to me, and all that. However, before I forget to type this, and so that I don't famously make yet another blog post soon, I must discuss me being active on here while I have school, which starts in a week for me. Since I got into a really good high school and all, my family expects me to get really high grades, and I want to get the said grades as well. However, I don't want the computer and that stuff to distract me (funnily, my mom completely agrees), so I won't be on much as I used too on here, or on any other websites. Good thing is though, I'm able to go on my laptop on the weekends and do the stuff I do on websites like here, so yeah, you guys will still see around, except not as much. All of this begins next Thursday, which is my first day of high school. Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys around. Peace out. 18:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts